hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2062 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 2062 Atlantic Hurricane season was an average hurricane season with 16 named storms. The hurricane season started out on May 4th as Tropical Storm Ava formed in the middle of the Atlantic, not affecting any land. Only 2 named storms didn't affect any land, Ava and Jase. Hurricane Bubba was the first major hurricane, kicking off the thick of the season. The hurricane formed on June 2nd, and made landfall in Puerto Rico on June 5th after rapidly intensifying into a Cat 3 and slowly intensifying until the 5th., killing 23 people with 150mph winds. The storm, disrupted by the mountainous terrain, died off within days. The season had many other major storms, including Category 6 Hurricane Megan, with winds sustained at 235mph and gusts up to 275mph, making landfall in Mobile, AL, killing 3,213 people. Seasonal Forecasts Since 1984, forecasts of hurricane activity have been issued before each hurricane season by noted hurricane expert Dr. William M. Gray and his associates at Colorado State University (CSU), by forecaster Dr. Colby J. Sheehan and his associates at Auburn University (AU), and separately by forecasters with the U.S. Government's National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA). According to CSU, the average season between 1950 and 2000 had 9.6 tropical storms, 5.9 hurricanes, and 2.3 major hurricanes, which are Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind scale. A normal season, as defined by NOAA, has 12.1 named storms, of which 6.4 reach hurricane strength and 2.7 become major hurricanes. CSU's first prediction for the season was 15 total storms, 10 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. AU's prediction was 23 total storms, 15 hurricanes, and 7 major hurricanes, while NOAA predicted 17 named storms, 9 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. The new rules stated by the North Atlantic Weather Treaty (2053) says the first prediction is the official one, and any others are "non-official". Systems Tropical Storm Ava Tropical Storm Ava was a Tropical Storm that formed in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, 150 miles southeast of Bermuda on May 4th. The storm's top wind speed was 60mph, and the pressure was 990 mbar. The storm turned northward, dissipating after 4 days. It affected no land at all. Hurricane Bubba Hurricane Bubba was a Category 5 major hurricane that formed off the coast of Colombia. Due to an extremely rare weather phenomenon, the storm moved eastward, slowly intensifying, and making its first landfall in Trinidad as a Cat 2 hurricane on June 16th. In the Eastern Atlantic, Bubba had very favorable conditions for hurricane intensification. Hurricane Bubba finally makes the second landfall in the Cape Verde islands on June 20th, with winds of 160 mph. Shortly after landfall In the Cape Verde Islands, the storm made landfall in Morocco, the first storm to ever do so. The unprepared people were abused by the Cat 5 storm, and the storm took 1,400 lives. the hurricane caused 5.3 million dollars in damage. Tropical Storm Caityln Caityln was a very small tropical storm formed off of a cold front in New England on June 18th. The storm trekked northward, making landfall in New Brunswick, Canada with winds of 50mph on June 20th. The storm cost <1,000,000 dollars in damage and caused no fatalities. Hurricane Dave Hurricane Dave was a Cat. 2 hurricane that formed in the Gulf of Mexico. After quickly intensifying into a Cat 2, Dave slammed into the Rio Grande delta, causing extensive flooding along the border. Nobody died, but the damages reached $7.2 million. Tropical Storm Elizabeth Hurricane Finn Tropical Storm Gwen Hurricane Heath Tropical Storm Iliza Tropical Storm Jase Hurricane Katia Tropical Storm Lloyd Hurricane Megan Hurricane Niko Tropical Storm Olga Hurricane Patrick = = Category:Cyclones Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future storms Category:Future hurricane seasons